The One Who Saves Me
by MillenniumClockwork
Summary: A one-shot about Tsunemori and Hinakawa. It dives deeper into his depression and how he reacts towards the things and situations around him.
**So I recently finished watching Psycho-Pass Season 2 and it's movie. My favorite character was Sho Hinakawa believe it or not, I adore Akane and hos hard she fights and how much she's grown but honestly I wanted to know more about Sho and what his backstory is about. They gave us basically nothing on him despite how eerie and different he is from the rest of the team. Plus his style is bomb.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Psycho-Pass or any of it's characters or story points**

* * *

"Hinakawa, it's a pleasure to meet you."

When we first met she shook my hand, she made a personal visit to come and see me in my living quarters. I remember feeling embarrassed that my room was still a mess since I hadn't really gotten around to putting what little I have away. My meds were all lined up on my desk next to my laptop, the bed wasn't made instead my luggage case was on top of it with the clothes spilling out of it, and on the floor was my shoes which I had taken off since I didn't expect to be leaving anytime soon.

I knew that she had noticed, she's an Inspector after all. It's her job to have a feel for her surroundings, what I didn't understand is why she's here and why she went the extra mile and shook my hand. From what I understood, Inspector's don't even have to acknowledge my existence unless it's to order me around.

"Y-Y-Yeah...thank you for um...for um coming here to say hello…"

"I was in the building and I heard that you arrived, I wanted to see you before our next mission came up. I'm glad that I came down, I'll leave you to your unpacking." With a small smile and a slight bow she turns on her leather clogs and leaves the room without another word.

When the door closes I am able to breathe again. I sit in my chair and immediately reach for my pills, I need the little blue ones right now because my nerves are going nuts. I know for a fact that if she had taken a read on my psycho pass then it would be rather high because of my nerves.

My nerves and my depression are what landed me here, I just can't seem to keep my hold on them so I take medication to help me with that. Sybil decided that I could be a danger to society despite the medication and that's why I'm here now.

I hope that I can do some good here.

But I doubt it.

 **xxx**

"Oi, why don't you ever contribute when we talk it out like this? You always slink away in the back, you know you're a part of the team right? You're supposed to be offering input on the investigation, unless of course you just don't have any." Shimotsuki gets real close to me, leaning in to me with her hands on her hips. She clearly isn't impressed by me, she always seems to be out to get me though. "Well? Are you going to answer me or just stare at me like you always do-"

"Don't pick on him. He's clearly thinking the information over. Field work isn't his strong suit but his eyes are good so I prefer to have him here instead of leaving him in that room all day." Tsunemori comes to my rescue by walking over to us and staring down Shimotsuki. She wasn't wrong though, all I was doing was reviewing the information given to me and implementing it into several different scenarios, like a holo being tested I wanted to know the outcome of each and every situation.

I honestly didn't like talking in the group, but if I come up with something I think might be important then I would relay it to them. I would much rather be back at headquarters though, typing away and filling in information for her. Paperwork is much easier to complete then all of this.

"Always coming to his rescue, you know he has a voice right? He can speak for himself." She leaves me be though, tailing Tsunemori as she paces around the field.

"I understand."

They do this a lot, squabble over me. It's always professional and a lot of Tsunemori telling her to leave me be. I don't understand why Tsunemori puts up with her when Shimotsuki seems like she always wants to provoke Tsunemori. They're always going at it and Tsunemori always seems pleased with Shimotsuki or just content.

I don't understand how she does it, which is probably why I'm the criminal and she's the Inspector.

 **xxx**

"Do you really need these?" A chair is rolled up next to me and the next thing that I know, Tsunemori is sitting next to me as I eat my lunch. In my rice is my various pills that I'm supposed to take with food so it's easier just to pour them into my rice and eat as I work. I've seen the way Shimotsuki shakes her head at me, but everyone else seems content with it.

Not that I can blame them, it's a disgusting amount of pills for one person.

"Ye-yeah…" I instantly pick out one of the little blue pills, scoop up some rice, and shove the bite into my mouth. As nice as she is to me, I still get worked up when I'm alone with her like this...well as alone as you can be in a world filled with cameras. "Are you...curious?"

"I've already looked them all up. The one you just took now is supposed to help calm your nerves, am I making you nervous?"

"Everyone makes me nervous." She seems to accept my answers, I'm still not quite sure why she's here. _Maybe she has something for me to work on, if that's the case then I could use the distraction._ "Can I help you?"

"I just came to check up on you is all. Pills are Sybil's way of dealing with people with heightened emotions. If you get angry easy there's a pill, if you're overwhelmingly sad there's a pill for that, or even if you get so happy that you tend to cry...there's a pill. A lot of citizens in this city take pills to help regulate their psycho pass, very rarely are pills needed nowadays to actually fight diseases."

"I'm not suited to be in society without them…" I continue eating, trying not to meet her strong gaze. I know better than to look into her eyes, I've seen her when she's on the field and she's something fierce. There's no way that my eyes could ever meet hers, I would without a doubt panic and lose myself.

From the corner of my eye I see her shake her head a little. "You're wrong. As we all know, the mind is a powerful force and all pills do is numb that force. I truly believe that you don't need them, I think that someday you'll realize this and be able to stop taking them all on your own. Your emotions are powerful Hinakawa and I bet they're beautiful when they're released."

"I'm….I'm dependent on them, I don't think you understand how much I've grown to need them. Without them, I feel bare and open, I feel like anyone can stab me and take advantage of me. They clear my mind." _But not my pyscho pass. I may feel like I can think clearly but my psycho pass will always be cloudy, there's nothing I can do about it._

"Your mind is already clear, that's what allows you to work with all of us. I know that you don't think so but you work very well out on the field, I need you out there with me."

I remember the first case that I went out on with her, it wasn't your typical case. A man had been bombing random areas, it was his third time doing so, and now it was time for us to hunt him down. His psycho pass had gone past the point of no return, 302 and it wasn't going anywhere. Our job should have been to hunt him down and destroy him, Sybil decided that he wasn't allowed to live anymore and quite frankly I agreed with it.

He made bombs, bombs that he was using to blow up and make a show out of public areas. He hadn't hurt anybody in these bombings quite yet but who knew how long that would last if we allowed him to go free.

We chased him, we boxed him in and he killed an Enforcer and yet...Tsunemori still insisted that we didn't shoot him when we had a shot. Throughout the entire case we had several shots on him, we could have killed him several times and yet she forbid us from doing it. I didn't understand why, I thought that she was crazy until she finally told us that she was aiming for 299.

299 is the number in which Sybil decides that you can be saved, you can go through therapy and ultimately be placed back into society one day. Tsunemori believed that a man who bombed public places and killed and Enforcer...she believed that he belongs in society. She believed that he still has a place walking among citizens.

I absolutely didn't understand, an Inspector should follow the book and destroy the target that Sybil finds unfit for society. She should have allowed us to take our shots but she never gave up. She charged on ahead, working with us Enforcers and ordering us around like we were some sort of team.

I felt human for the first time in a long time. I followed her orders willingly, wondering where we could possibly end up. In the end the man was taken into custody for further questioning, she had done it, she had lowered his psycho pass to an acceptable level for questioning and rehabilitation.

Tsunemori is insane.

She puts herself in danger instead of just ordering us Enforcers to take the lead. Normally Enforcers do all of the work and then Inspectors come in to write their reports and take a look at what we've done. Enforcers are criminals, they're meant to be used as anything and everything that an Inspector needs. We can be shields, attack dogs, or even sacrifices.

We keep our Inspector safe.

By now I've realized how quickly and easily I'd throw myself in front of Tsunemori. She'd never ask me to do it, but I wouldn't wait for her permission. I want to keep her safe, our society needs more people like her. She works around Sybil but at the same time Sybil acknowledges what she does and allows her to live, her psycho pass is beautifully clear.

She is what this world needs.

 **xxx**

"When out on the field you are to protect yourself and only yourself, am I understood? You cannot go out there and throw yourself into danger like that, it isn't worth it alright? There are better ways…" Tsunemori is leaning over me, she looks angry but I can tell by now that she's really worried about me. Taking a knife in my ribs must do that for her, it gives her this sorrowful expression.

It would be a cold day in hell before I allowed some criminal to stick her, the real problem here is that I'm weak. If I had been stronger than I could have overpowered him, I could have forced his hands into another direction and avoided the pain. Too bad I'm weak, the best that I could do was grab his hands but he still followed through with the stabbing.

Instead of Tsunemori getting stabbed it was me and I would do it all over again if given the chance. There was no way that I would allow him to soil her perfect complexion like that.

 _Even when she's angry she's perfect...I don't think I've ever seen this expression on her before._ "You're unhurt?"

"My body is unhurt but my feelings are hurt." She takes one of my hands in both of hers. I can feel her heart beat through her wrist, it's beating a bit abnormally since she's upset. "I may be an Inspector but that doesn't mean that I need you to throw yourself in front of me if I'm in danger. I've trained myself to not be useless, I can fight back in hand-to-hand combat. If you had allowed me to face him I could have disarmed him and cuffed him…"

"I know," I sigh. _She doesn't get it does she? How can I explain to her that this is something that I had to do for her? I wanted to do this, I wanted to show her that I will gladly throw myself in front of her to protect her...maybe I should try to learn some hand-to-hand._ "I knew that when I did it as well."

"I am not someone who needs protection Hinakawa. I am grateful for what you did but know that I am also furious right now, I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. I want you to focus on yourself...as happy as I am to know that you have my back you must understand that this is not a desirable outcome. Tell me that you'll be careful next time…" She squeezes my hand.

"Okay…" It's hard to look at her right now. My Inspector is a wonderful and strong woman who takes risks to achieve and show people a new point of view. She shows us exactly what's difficult to see by throwing herself in the line of fire. I've seen her fight, she's an excellent fighter, but she's still...she's still someone who deserves to be protected.

She would rather throw herself in danger then to allow anyone else to get hurt. I wanted to show her that I'm willing to get hurt for her sake, I may have gone about it in a rather extreme way...but it doesn't matter. I can tell from how angry she is that she gets my point and that's what matters to me.

"Good, now focus on getting better because I need you other there with me remember?" She gets up to take her leave, turning around only to say one last thing to me. "Oh and Hinakawa, thank you for saving me back there...someday I'll show you that I don't need to be protected."

"..." I already knew that. The thing is, I don't care. I want to protect her with everything that I have...I'll do anything as long as it helps her.

 **xxx**

"Tsu...Tsunemori...ah umm…" The holo stares back at me blankly, almost eagerly waiting for my orders. Before I was labeled a latent criminal I use to build holos just like this one. They're extremely well-made, I've always known what I've been doing with them. Making holos isn't easy but at least I always have someone to talk to, that's what I'd tell myself as I work with them to make them perfect.

This holo though, this holo is different. I put a lot into her to make her perfect, it isn't easy and I knew that she wouldn't be perfect. She'll never have any personality or anything like that, only the things that I've programmed into her. You can't make a real person with a holo, you can only use their appearance as a disguise for them.

And that's exactly what this holo is, she's a disguise for what I really want to talk to. I can always talk to Tsunemori...except I can never tell her the things that I really want to. Now I feel like I can.

"I just...I just wanted to tell you that I have a lot of respect for you. I want to tell you that I'll be here for you if you ever need anything from me, no matter what it is I'll at least give it a shot for you." I grab my left arm to steady myself. In my heart I know that this is weird and a bit wrong but I can't help it, if I really want to talk to Tsunemori all I have to do is tell her. She's always paid attention to us Enforcers, instead of using us as shields I feel like she treasures us as members of her squad. We may not be able to move without her approval, but she doesn't treat us like that.

Unlike the other Inspector in the squad. Shimotsuki has a lot she can learn from Tsunemori but she'll never learn anything. She's 100% by the book and probably always will be. The system has gotten to her in ways that shouldn't be allowed, it's like she's brainwashed. I feel like Tsunemori needs to give her a good slap across the face to wake her up, but that'll never happen of course. Tsunemori needs her to learn on her own.

"Being with you makes me feel human...it makes me feel whole again. I feel like I can do anything, did you notice?" My hands shake a bit, the topic that I want to talk about is a rather touchy one. My brain certainly doesn't like it, so many years of taking them has done this to me. I'm dependant on them, or at least my brain seems to think so. "I've lowered my dosage, with Sybil's approval I don't have to take as much as I thought. I can get by with less and hopefully someday...I'll be able to get by without them."

 _Impossible._ My brain immediately thinks this as I say the words. I _need_ the pills to stay content and to stay sane but...but I also want to believe what Tsunemori told me. She told me that I'm always clear, that I don't need some pills to prove that I'm clear. In my mind though I do need them and I want them.

 _Addiction._

It's a mixture of taking pills and telling myself that I have to have them. I told myself this so much that I've now become addicted to the damn things. "Just keep being you, you alone is what's saving me. I admire you so much, you mean so much to me." The holo blinks at me, never saying a word. I watch her for just a moment longer before disabling her.

Someday, maybe I'll be able to tell her these words but as of right now I know that I'll never be able to pull it off and get across what I want her to understand. That's the thing, I can say words but I can never get across my point.

Tsunemori...Tsunemori saves me.

 **xxx**

"You're doing very well." I nearly drop my rice bowl when I feel her touch on my shoulder. We're with the rest of the group today and I've just started to eat my lunch at my desk. I like to work and eat to keep my mind busy.

"Thanks…" I quickly scoop up a yellow pill and a blue pill. A finger stops my chopsticks from following through though.

"I meant with the pills. I had a gut feeling that you were taking less of them so I thought I'd check up on you. The database confirmed that you are indeed taking less and less."

My hand trembles a bit, she notices and allows me to shove the pills and rice into my mouth. I quickly swallow them and face her, biting the tip of my thumb like always. I find that I do that more often whenever I lower my dosage. "Thank you for noticing…"

"I'm proud of you, I bet you'll feel a whole lot better the more you realize how useful you are. You don't need pills to help you, you just need to know that you can do the tasks that we give you. You're able to accomplish so much already!" Her smile is like daylight to me. It's overpowering and at first was unwelcome, now I find that it's warm and I want to see it all of the time.

Shimotsuki rolls her eyes as she types away on her computer. She's never impressed with me so it's stopped bothering me, let's just say that if it's between her taking a bullet and me blocking said bullet, she would be on a gurney.

"Hey Hinakawa?"

"Inspector?" I look up at her, meeting those big beautiful eyes of hers. They're always so focused and now they're focused on me and it feels like she can see right through me.

"Wanna go out for some lunch instead of eating here?" Without even waiting for my answer she grabs one of my hands and starts to pull me along. It all happens so fast, in just a few seconds we're running right out of the room. She's fast, so fast that it's hard to keep up with her pace which I soon realize is her point. "My treat!"

My bowl is left still full of it's rice and pills. I don't drag my feet or look back like I usually would, instead I just focus on keeping up with her. I focus on the fact that right now my hand is in hers and we're running together.

"In-In-Inspector!" Shimotsuki shouts after us. It's too late though, we whip around one of the hallway corners and start running for the stairs.

"The cafeteria food isn't too bad. I bet they even have rice."

"I...I hope so."

We race down the stairs, taking them sometimes two at a time. It's clunky but eventually we reach the bottom without falling over. She can support my weight well, I'm rather surprised by how fast she is.

When we reach the cafeteria we're clearly out of breath. With no adrenaline to keep us moving it's no surprise that we're like this.

"Your stamina is much better than you think," She leans against one of the walls to catch her breath. "We have to hurry though, I bet Shimotsuki will be coming after us to scold us."

"You…you're a lot different than I first thought." In fact it's safe to say that Tsunemori becomes a different person when she's on a case. She becomes this machine that calculates what the best possible way to handle a situation is, then she finds her way to execute it and begins. The way her mind thinks is incredible, but when she's off the clock she's relaxed and takes time to joke around a little bit. I've never noticed until now how relaxed she gets.

We just ran through the workplace like we were running through a park.

"Come on, I don't think I've ever seen you in the cafeteria. I really like their udon here." I'm slightly disappointed when she doesn't grab my hand again. Instead I trail along beside her and try to ignore the stares that we're getting. We made a scene and I'm an Enforcer that not many people have seen. I can already see my complexion being pulled up by some of the Inspectors. They're also probably wondering what I'm doing with Tsunemori, she's known for the way that she treats her Enforcers but this...this was a little much. It's clear that she's going out of her way to treat me. "Do you like fried rice or sushi? They have all kinds of sushi here."

"I don't dislike it." The cafeteria is much larger than I anticipated. It caters to a lot of Inspectors and Enforcers. The food served here is rather nutritious to make sure that the Inspectors keep up with their diets.

"Are you uncomfortable? I don't want to make you uncomfortable, I know that people are staring but if you're okay with just ignoring them we can do this more often."

 _How can she be like this? So honest and so open? I don't understand where she gets the ability to say whatever is on her mind. I can't imagine ever doing that._

"As long...as long as it's with you then I can handle this."

"I'm glad," She takes her tray and heads to pay for it along with my sushi and diet soda. "I absolutely hate eating alone."

Tsunemori and I are opposites. She hates eating alone, I thrive on it. She works well with others while I panic and pray that no one asks me anything. I'm so afraid of allowing others to see me that I avoid it entirely, where she holds her arms spread eagle and shouts at people to see her. She can handle the world where I am just stuck trying to figure out how to hide from it.

I want to be like Tsunemori or at least like the person she seems to see in me. I want to make her proud and to be by her side whenever she needs me.

I know damn well that I need her.

"I'll eat with you whenever you want me to...to be honest I'll...I'll do whatever you need me to." We take our trays to a rather secluded corner, people are still staring but instead of staring into my sushi I meet their gazes and try to smile back at them. I know it's sloppy but it's what I've got.

"I just need you to be you. That's all."

"..." I don't know what she means and quite frankly I don't know how. Her smile tells me that she knows exactly what I'm thinking. She takes one of my sushi pieces and puts it on her tray.

"I don't know why you're worrying or even overthinking it. There's nothing to think about Hinakawa, there's just you and me right now. I invited you with me today because I enjoy your company, is that so wrong? You should eat, we might have to make a run for it if Shimotsuki shows up."

"I just don't understand...why me? I'm so awkward."

"You don't get to decide that," She picks up the sushi and offers it to me. "You don't get to decide that you're awkward to me. I do and to me you're not awkward you're just Hinakawa. Eat your sushi."

I do, it's weird being fed. I can't remember the last time that anyone has ever fed me let alone taken a serious interest in me before. Normally I just try to slink away from people and they allow it because they don't want to deal with me. It's not this way with her though, she wants to deal with me, she wants me to see her for what she is. "Tsunemori…"

"Yeah?"

I grab her, I really grab her and hug her with everything that I have. For some reason I feel like crying but I do, I just keep it all in and shiver a bit. She's warm, warmer than I thought that she'd be when my mind shouted 'Hug her' and I actually considered doing it. I wait for it, for the moment when she finally shoves me off of her and calls me something like 'disgusting' or says 'how dare you touch me'.

She doesn't do any of that, instead she just wraps her small arms around me and pushes her cheek up against my own. I feel a couple pats on my back as a comforting measure from her.

"Thank you…" I whisper to her and only her.

The cafeteria has gone silent, some of the Inspectors have stood up to help if Tsunemori called for it. She doesn't though, instead she just allows me to hold her as long as I need to.

I don't ever want to let go.

* * *

 **I probably wont write much more for Psycho Pass unless the game super inspires me :) I love the PS Vita so I'm stoked that the game will be coming on that system. I'm super excited for it. I hope you all liked my one-shot and I thank you for reading it.  
**

 **Please leave a review if you have the time!**


End file.
